There are a number of different types of window vent stops available on the market. An example of a window vent stop mechanism is shown in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/390,467, filed Mar. 28,2007, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated herein by reference. These window vent stops are used to restrict the opening of windows and doors. For example, a window may be opened only a portion due to security concerns or to increase comfort in the room. Window vent stops are primarily used on double hung windows and sliding doors where a sash or a door member slides from a first position to a second position. The window sash lock prevents the sash or the sliding door from moving past a selected point. These sash locks can permit the window to be opened a desired amount for ventilation or other purposes.
There are many different types of windows currently available. These windows include casement windows, transom windows, single hung windows, double hung windows, sliding windows, etc. Double hung windows are windows that have a pair of window sashes that may be raised and lowered. Each sash resides in a pair of tracks or recesses that are typically at each side edge of the window. This permits the lower sash to be raised and the upper sash to be lowered. Traditionally, most windows were made of wood. More recently, the windows including the window sashes have been made of extruded metal or plastic.
Single hung windows are similar in design to double hung windows except that there is only one sash that may be raised or lowered. Sliding windows are also not unlike double hung windows in design. While a double hung window has sashes that are raised and lowered, a sliding window has sashes that are movable along a track to the right or left. Similarly, sliding doors operate the same way as sliding windows.
Double hung windows, single hung windows, sliding windows and sliding doors have a variety of open positions in which they may be placed. While a fully opened position can be desirable for ventilation purposes there can be a downside to the fully opened position. One downside is security. A fully open window or door, however, can be a location for unauthorized ingress and egress from the premises. For example, a double hung window that is opened wide can be a source of danger to small children who may climb up to the window. As a result, many municipalities have enacted laws requiring window guards. Additionally, an opened window or door can provide an invitation to third parties to gain access to the building. As a result, there are a number of vent stops that are available to secure a window or door having sliding members in a partially opened position. One such stop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,174 owned by Ashland Products. Another sash stop is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,230 owned by Ro Mai. In each of these sash stops there is a spring biased tumbler or dog that pivots from an unlocked position to a locked position as desired. These sash locks are positioned in the frame of the upper sash and when the tumbler is pivoted outwardly the position of the tumbler prevents the lower sash from being raised above a preselected position. Other prior art patents for similar products are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,553,903 and 5,806,900 both of which are owned by Ashland.
One particular problem encountered, however, by users of window vent stops is that the installation becomes a difficult process. In order to install the window vent stop properly, a recess must be cut into the sash stile of the window. This recess must be wide enough to allow the vent stop's initial insertion into the recess, but it must also be snug enough that the vent stop will remain securely installed and able to serve its purpose of preventing the window from being opened wider than a specified distance. Problems occur when a mold of the window vent stop to be installed is used to carve the recess. At times due to mistakes by the person installing or the inaccuracies of the mold used to carve the recess, the recess cut into the sash stile is often not exactly a perfect lit for the vent stop, whether it be too large or too small Therefore, a new vent stop must be purchased in these situations.
Another problem with the prior art vent stops, is that if a user wants a particular vent stop, that user must, purchase a vent stop that is specifically fit for the sash stile thickness of that user's windows, if a user purchases and attempts to install a window vent stop that is either too big or too small for the sash stile in the window, that user must purchase a new window vent stop.
Thus, there is a need in the art for window vent stops with the ability to be used with sash stiles of various thicknesses and with recesses of variable sizes. This would save a user time and money in the installation of the window vent stop. The present invention fulfills this need by using flexible side engagement pieces which allow a particular vent stop to be installed in virtually any sash stile.